The invention relates to a slide drive arrangement comprising a principal housing, in which at least one actuating element able to be driven for linear motion is arranged, a slide arranged externally on the housing and kinetically coupled with the at least one actuating element, said slide being able to be guided by means of a guide means in relation to the principal housing between two end positions linearly, and two stroke limiting means acting between the principal housing and the slide for variably presetting the two end positions of the slide, such limiting means each comprising an abutment arranged on one part and able to be set in the direction of motion of the slide and a counter-abutment arranged opposite to same on the other part.